The project serves to coordinate the training and the university-NIH interface. The project provides trainees with molecular and comparative pathology educational content suitable for graduate credit at partnership universities. Staff within the Molecular Pathology Unit have a significant responsibility in training and mentoring trainees. Trainees undertake pre-dissertation research within the molecular pathology unit for which they receive university graduate course credit. The veterinary pathologists undertaking research training integrate pathology into the range of intramural research. Integration of the veterinary pathologist into the laboratory results in fulfillment of the training programs vision of vertically integrated pathologist-investigator, working in partnership as research team member from discovery to research translation. The educational infrastructure within the training consortium includes university collaboration and builds upon an interdisciplinary orientation to team science. Program and trainee accomplishments for fiscal year 2009 include: Accomplishments 1. Addition of 5th US college of veterinary medicine to the training partnership: Purdue University, West Lafayette, Indiana. 2. Recruited 2 veterinarians to initiate Graduate Partnership Program training - one at Purdue University, West Layfayette, IN and one at Michigan State University, East Lansing, MI. 3. Program trainees authored or co-authored 10 peer-reviewed scientific journal articles 8 research, 1 review and 1 clinical articles published in journals including: Neoplasia, Cancer Cell, Cell Stem Cell, Oncogene, Cancer, and Toxicologic Pathology. 4. 3 Young Investigator Awards 2008-2009. 5. One trainee successfully completed national specialty board certification examination by The American College of Veterinary Pathologists. 6. Five veterinary students trained during summer internships or clerkships within the training program. 7. Comparative Biomedical Scientist Training Program Symposium, held October 2-3, 2008, organized by Molecular Pathology Unit, LCBG